Photographs with strobe effects can be captured using a camera and one or more strobe lights. A strobe light or stroboscopic lamp can be flashed repeatedly as a camera shutter is open. Repeatedly flashing a strobe light as a camera shutter is open can allow a photographer to capture a group of images closely spaced in time. Capturing a group of images closely spaced in time may provide a stop motion effect for objects in the images. For example, a strobe light having a bright flash can be flashed multiple times as a camera images a space in which a person is walking. A resultant group of images having a stop motion effect can include intermittent images of the steps taken by the person during the walk.
It is desirable to apply strobe effects to digital image content captured without the use of physical strobe lights.